


Silence

by Kantayra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when submitting to Naruto did Sasuke finally find silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 4 prompt: _Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke: Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched) with them being in an established D/s relationship - Naruto keeps his sleep void of nightmares, he keeps him as sane as he can be._

Teeth sunk into the back of Sasuke’s neck, laying claim to the crosshatching that wound around his throat, the Hyuuga slave-collar that now marked him as Konoha’s prisoner and the Hokage’s slave. Such was Konoha’s notion of leniency: Sasuke’s life in exchange for letting his eyes be sealed, unlocked only at the Hokage’s command. A lifetime of bondage.

Sasuke snapped back to the moment at the hint of fang in Naruto’s bite. The demon-fox was out for blood tonight, and an Uchiha at its total mercy at long last was frequently too sweet a temptation to resist. Then, Naruto’s fingers – claws – dug into Sasuke’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, and Naruto began pounding his ass from behind with a fury pent up of far too many years on the chase.

It had been like that from the moment Naruto was named Hokage, the moment Sasuke became _his_ , in every sense of the world. Sasuke had gone from prisoner to concubine overnight, and even he was still surprised at how favorable he found his circumstances.

Naruto’s rapid-fire in-and-out, in-and-out was all that Sasuke’s overstimulated brain could process at the moment, however, and he lost himself fully in the sensation.

His vision blurred, powerful eyes failing him now that he was in Naruto’s thrall. Not physically any longer, because Naruto’s one and only command to him that first night had been, _“Do whatever you want, bastard. Just – heh-heh – don’t tell anyone I said that.”_ But in a way that was crueler, because that made everything that followed Sasuke’s will, forced him to face that he submitted freely, embarrassingly eagerly, and still it _wasn’t enough_.

It was _never_ hard enough.

Sasuke pushed back into Naruto’s thrusts, desperate for more friction, more anger, more _anything_. He didn’t know what he wanted now any more than he had when his entire world had been taken from him in that one massive slaughter. All he knew was the instinct to lash out, return hurt with hurt, until there wasn’t any of him left…

“I thought I told you not to move.” Naruto stilled, his breath hot and ragged against Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to react. He would never in a million years admit it, but he _needed_ this: needed the contact but even more needed the semblance of choice to be taken from him. That deep kernel of pride within him – foolish thing – still wouldn’t _ask_ for what he needed, even now.

Naruto planted a sloppy peck on his cheek, more friendly than anything else, really. “You’re such a bastard, you know…” he sighed wistfully, affectionately.

Tears stung at the corners of Sasuke’s eyes, and he twisted the sheets in his palms to give the emotions swelling inside him _somewhere_ to flow. He still couldn’t handle this, Naruto’s love, so supremely undeserved on his part…

Naruto snuffled his ear gently, fox-like still but obviously entirely Naruto now. “Is it that bad today?”

Sasuke lowered his head forward onto the mattress. It wasn’t a nod – he still didn’t have it in him to do that – but the offering of his body was clear enough.

Sasuke heard Naruto’s sharp intake of breath behind him, and then Naruto’s thrusts redoubled their efforts so that Sasuke barely caught himself on his elbows before his face was slammed roughly into the bed.

It was pitiful, really, that this was all he could give. Only his obedience, and even that partly forced upon him by Konoha’s decree. There was no space for the emptiness inside him, though, and the thought was snatched away violently when Naruto suddenly took the time to pierce deeper, _harder_ , not as fast now, but even more agonizing for its focused intensity.

Sasuke hissed when Naruto’s chest pressed against his sweat-soaked back, the lines of their bodies fully merging…

“You’re insatiable tonight.” The fox’s snarl was bubbling up in Naruto again.

It was better that way, Sasuke sometimes thought. Easier.

Then Naruto’s hands slid over his, their fingers intertwined, and Sasuke couldn’t help but look at how desperately Naruto clung to him, as if Sasuke were even permitted to leave Konoha again. It shouldn’t have meant anything – Sasuke had cultivated the ice in his heart over a decade of cold-blooded revenge – but at that sight, at that _touch_ , a whimper escaped his lips, and he broke with a shout and an orgasm that took him apart to his very foundations and beyond.

He went numb, fell forward onto the bed as helpless as Konoha had tried to force him to be, borne down by the weight of Naruto’s body. Somewhere in it all, Naruto must’ve come, but Sasuke couldn’t piece together that sequence of events just now.

For once, in just this moment, everything was _blissfully silent_.

There was no massacre.

There was no Konoha.

There was no lonely, lost, scared, _scarred_ boy, the last of his kind and unwanted everywhere.

There was only Naruto and him, him and Naruto, and Naruto clung to his body, spooned up behind him, so that he could never escape, even if he wanted to.

Exhaustion poured over him, seeped into his bones, and he was just worn ragged enough that tonight the dreams might not come.

_Naruto’s shadow,_ he’d been called.

_Naruto’s dog_ , if they weren’t being polite.

_Naruto’s bitch_ , if they were being actively rude.

Sasuke accepted them all with the same aloofness he did everything else.

“Why do you let them get away with saying things like that?” Naruto had snapped at him again and again.

Sasuke would always just shrug – “It’s true.” – and leave it at that.

In the end, he didn’t care what anyone thought – Konoha or even Naruto. He was what he was, and he did what he did. And, if Konoha thought this was his punishment…

Well, that was just a little joke he and Naruto had on the entire village.


End file.
